The present invention relates to a dryer for laundry or the like, and more particularly to a drying rack adapted to be clamped onto a stationary object, such as a radiator, balcony railing, door, window frame or the like.
A known drying rack, shown in Swiss CH-A-556 936, for the hanging up of laundry, comprises adjustable clamping members which are mounted in carriers between which the elongated clothes hanging elements are arranged. The end sections of the clamping members are provided with a thread, which works operatively with a threaded mounting screw member. The disadvantage of this design is that the threaded parts, and in particular the threaded screw member, has to be very long in order to permit the mounting of the laundry hanging appliance on different fixtures having different thicknesses, e.g. radiators, balcony railings, doors and window frames. The manipulation of the screw member is especially cumbersome when transferring the laundry hanging appliance from a thin plate-type mounting fixture to, for example, a thicker fixture such as a radiator, since a protracted screwing action of the mounting screw member becomes necessary.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a laundry hanging appliance or drying rack, which is easy to operate, which is easily and quickly adjusted and mounted on fixtures of different thicknesses, and which is easy to manufacture.